


7 Song

by Freida_Right



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freida_Right/pseuds/Freida_Right
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charming but kind of sad song I wrote a few years ago. One of these days, it will be on CD, I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Song

**Author's Note:**

> My senior year in high school, I was sitting at All County Chorus Recital, waiting for my group's turn to preform, when all of a sudden.... Inspiration hit. I had just seen 9 for the first time, and I was kind of thrilled. Not to mention enthralled with 7 and her complex character. And suddenly, I found myself writing a nice little song about her. 
> 
> Initially, she is speaking to 1 in this song; though it could easily be any frustrated teenager yelling at his or her own parents.

22222222222

_7 Song_

22222222222

You say you'll take care of me, but your actions do not say the same.

You're only trying to keep me down, and I don't want to play at your game.

There's a world that I want to see; I was made to be free like a bird.

But I feel like I'm going to drown, 'cause my freedom hangs on your sole word.

So you've decided to hide my face,

And lock me up in this tiny place?

Well that isn't fine with me.

I feel like I'm all alone, and I fear that I'll never escape.

It's a cage, though it's made of gold, but I'm making the best that I can make.

But then I look at how much I've grown, and I think that I may have a chance;

And it's risky, so I've been told, but it's time that I learned my own dance.

I want to go show the world my face,

And if it means I must leave this place,

Then that's just fine with me.

I can go anywhere I please, and do all that I've wanted to do;

I can see what I want to see, and I don't have to run it by you.

I can fight for myself with ease, growing stronger with every day.

I'm on my own, and I'm finally free, no longer bound by what you say.

So at last, I can show my face,

And I'm going to find my place.

I'm never going back to that pain,

And we never will meet again,

And that's just fine with me.


End file.
